The Dark Woods Circus
by Lallen
Summary: Yo solo fui por curiosidad... y descubri algo que jamas olvidare.


(Disclaimmer: Vocaloid no me pertenece, le pertenece a Yamaha.)

The Dark Woods CIrcus

Hasta esa noche, a mí siempre me habían gustado los circos. No se por qué, ni desde cuando. Pero, recuerdo como mi curiosidad y mi amor por los circos me hicieron ignorar todo lo que me dijeron mis amigos cuando les mostré el folleto, cosas del estilo de "podría ser peligroso", "no es buena idea"…

Observé el pedazo de papel. Solo era un dibujo de una carpa, y sobre ella una leyenda simple:

"Dark Wood Circus"

Y, del otro lado de la hoja, una nota, escrita con lápiz:

"Solo adéntrate en el bosque, de una u otra forma nos encontrarás. La cita es a las cinco... mañana"

Sonaba interesante. Me lo había dado una chiquilla rubia, que iba junto a su hermano, muy parecido. Me dijo que no faltara, y su hermano asintió con una sonrisa. Estaban juntos en un solo disfraz, como si fueran uno solo. Era un disfraz, obviamente… ¿o no?

El bosque al que se refería era el mas cercano al pueblo, un bosque muy misterioso y grande al que nadie se atrevía a entrar, por alguna razón.

Pero... por lo visto, solo yo había recibido el folleto, y nadie parecía haber oído hablar jamás sobre el "Circo De Los Bosques Oscuros". Nada mejor para encender mi curiosidad.

O morbosidad, tal vez.

Esa noche, por alguna razón, no pude dormir tranquilo. Que extraño, normalmente siempre caigo rendido apenas entro en mi cama.

Al día siguiente, a las cuatro exactamente entre al bosque. Aun con tantos arboles, podía verse claramente gracias a la luz del día. Pero... ¿que camino tomar?

Observe a mi izquierda y mi derecha, sin encontrar un camino que seguir. Estuve así por un largo rato.

Daba vueltas, pasaba por el mismo lugar... tanto que incluso comenzaba a dolerme la cabeza de solo ver arboles por todas partes. Era tan silencioso...

Yo no sentía miedo, sino confusión. Me desesperaba por encontrar el misterioso circo.

Y me di cuenta de que, en el fondo, me había portado de forma muy estúpida. Solo por curiosidad, entre al bosque, sin camino que seguir, a buscar un circo, que no aparecía por ningún lado. De hecho, no podía escuchar nada. Ni el ruido de los animales, ni siquiera el viento en los arboles.

Al pasar por octava vez por el mismo lugar, me senté en el suelo a pensar en una solución. Lentamente, la oscuridad comenzaba a apoderarse del lugar. No podía encontrar la salida del espantoso laberinto de arboles en el que estaba metido.

Cuando el bosque estuvo casi completamente sumido en la negrura, comencé a sollozar. Estaba perdido, incluso tenia hambre y estaba cansado de haber caminado por tanto tiempo...

-Hola señor... ¿se perdió?-

Volteé la cabeza hacia la voz.

La niña del folleto, aun metida en el traje junto con su hermano, me sonreía con un extraño toque de malicia. La miré extrañado.

Su hermano me observaba con tristeza, pero no abrió la boca. Que extraño.

La niña me tendió la mano. –Venga, creo que se equivocó de camino.-

Asentí con la cabeza y me deje guiar por la chiquilla.

Me tomo la mano y nos adentramos aun mas en el bosque, me condujo un largo rato, sin soltarme.

Conforme avanzábamos, comenzaba a escuchar diversos sonidos. Risas, una musiquita de circo que sonaba algo oxidada o vieja, gente hablando...

La niña me soltó cuando llegamos frente a una enorme carpa color carmesí, que se erguía entre los arboles. A su alrededor, muchas carretas de donde provenían las voces le daban un aspecto pintoresco.

Era El Circo De Los Bosques Oscuros.

Abrí los ojos de par en par, y me quede boquiabierto.

Me señaló con el dedo un hombre que parecía medir... no sé, 7 metros de altura, que parecía solo estar vigilando con atención el circo.

-¿Quién es?- le pregunte a la niña.

-Nuestro Amo.- contestó, simplemente.

Esta respuesta me extraño, pero no hice más comentarios al respecto.

-¿Y cual es su nombre?-

-No lo sé.- respondió, encogiéndose de hombros.

Me contestó con tanta naturalidad, que me recorrió un escalofrío.

Me hizo entrar a la carpa y tomar asiento, podía comenzar el espectáculo. Antes de que se fuera, la tomé de un brazo y pregunte:

-¿Y el tuyo?-

La niña me miró divertida. –Tampoco lo sé.- se soltó y se retiro, dejándome entre los demás espectadores, que esperaban el espectáculo con ansias.

El primer acto fue el de "La Bestia Azul Que Come Frio".

Era un joven de pelo azul... y de piel del mismo color. Su mirada se veía perdida y lejana, triste.

Estaba metido en una especie de camisa de fuerza, aunque no parecía querer dañar a nadie. Y además de eso, estaba metido en una jaula de fuertes barrotes.

Lo miré extrañado.

-¿Por qué "que come frio"?- le pregunté a otro de los del publico.

Este me susurro, con un tono tal vez demasiado macabro:

-... Quiere Decir Que Come Cadáveres.-

Tragué saliva y seguí observando el extraño acto. El joven parecía inofensivo, pero cuando alguien intentaba acercársele, se comportaba igual que una bestia salvaje. Pareciera que tenía hambre.

Y entonces, entró un hombre cargando una bolsa llena de... cadáveres.

Eso supe cuando comenzó a dejarle de comer al joven, que sonrió con un toque perverso antes de devorar su cena.

El siguiente acto fue introducido con muchos aplausos por parte del público. Yo me sentía algo incómodo.

-¡El Hombre De Dos Cabezas!-

Y entraron los hermanos, aun metidos en el mismo traje... que supe de inmediato que no lo era.

Pude ver claramente como sus cabezas estaban... ¿cosidas? a un mismo cuerpo.

Llevaba (¿n?) un traje color dorado, con encajes color naranja y detalles de muchos otros colores.

La niña parecía encantada, y cantaba con alegría una canción... macabramente feliz.

No entendí bien la letra, era muy confusa.

Su hermano, en cambio, acompañaba la canción con un tono triste y desolado. Pareciera que la única que quería estar ahí era la niña.

Era tan extraño...

Bailaba con gracia, y el hermano parecía querer sonreír, pero forzosamente. No supe muy bien como reaccionar, solo atiné a aplaudir por inercia igual que los demás cuando la extraña canción hubo terminado.

El hombre de dos cabezas se inclinó y la niña dedicó al público una última sonrisa antes de retirarse.

El siguiente acto, por lo visto el más esperado (lo supe por la reacción del publico) era el de...

-Y ahora... ¡LA DIVA DEFORMADA!-

Los aplausos y las aclamaciones casi me dejan sordos.

Comenzó una melodía desolada y triste, y fue cuando la diva deformada entro.

Era una chica de pelo verde azulado, sus ojos estaban tapados por una extraña mascara. Llevaba un enorme vestido color rosa, como de estilo victoriano o algo así, lleno de encajes. Llevaba los brazos descubiertos y sus pies... No, sus piernas eran de caballo. Llegó al estrado con una mueca de tristeza.

Todo se sumió en un gran silencio y la diva deformada comenzó a cantar.

Su voz era preciosa, y la canción también. Pero aun así... Tenía un tono tan triste, que muchos del público comenzaron a llorar. Entonces, el hombre de dos cabezas entro en escena. Los tres comenzaron a cantar a coro la melodía.

Y esta vez, reconocí perfectamente la letra:

"En los bosques, muy profundamente

Existe esto

Este Circo

El dueño

Es enorme, 10 metros

Los moldes están todos deformados

Las formas son extrañas

Es divertido

Es El Circo De Los Bosques Oscuros;

Un hombre de dos cabezas

Una diva deformada

Y La bestia azul que come frio, véanlos"

Y la diva comenzó a cantar, ya sin los hermanos

"Nadie cree que yo naciera en este indeseable cuerpo

¿Porque Me Miras Así?

Mi cara es putrefacta"

Y el hermano, como en respuesta siguió cantando:

"Yo lo siento, lo siento mucho, pero no puedo ayudar a los demás

Pero aun así, seguiremos en este circo"

Entonces, solo cuando dijo esta ultima frase, supe que no estaban solo cantando eso. No, no era solo un acto.

Estaban cantando lo que realmente sentían, aunque nadie más que yo en el público se diera cuenta. Esto me perturbó.

Y la hermana, con un extraño pesar que no supe como interpretar, comenzó a cantar:

"Es divertido, muy divertido

Este circo es divertido

Fruta Putrefacta, para disolver mis ojos

Mi piel es llaga sobre mis ojos reflectados"

Y la diva retomó la canción, esta vez con tanta tristeza y amargura que sentí como un par de lágrimas corrían por mis mejillas. ¿Que acaso nadie mas se daba cuenta? ¿Que acaso no percibían la verídica tristeza que emanaba de la voz de los tres?

"Quiero morir

Quiero morir

Lejos de aquí, por favor

Es imposible que la gente vea esto y lo entienda" y finalizó la canción. Pude ver perfectamente como su rostro estaba húmedo de lágrimas.

El hombre de dos cabezas y la diva deformada se inclinaron ante los aplausos de los espectadores, y todo se sumió en la más completa oscuridad.

Todo había terminado. Pero yo, en lugar de seguir a los demás espectadores, que seguro se retiraban a dormir a sus casas, sin darse cuenta de lo que acababan de presenciar, que quedé sentado en mi lugar, pasmado.

De pronto, un sentimiento extraño para mi creció. Comencé a odiar a todos a mi alrededor, no se por qué. De pronto, me sentía ajeno a todo ello, mientras que yo era exactamente igual; un espectador más del circo.

Me repugnaba que no hubiesen tenido suficiente sensibilidad para ver lo que en realidad estaba sucediendo.

¿Por qué no habían podido leer en los ojos de la bestia azul un rechazo a su naturaleza depredadora?

¿Por qué no habían podido percatarse de que la niña ocultaba todo su sufrir tras una sonrisa?

¿Por qué no habían pensado en ir a consolar a su hermano, si el no había sonreído con sinceridad en ningún momento?

¿Por qué habían aplaudido luego de la canción de la diva, sin darse cuenta de que cuando esta hablaba de morir lo decía enserio?

¿Por qué no habían percibido que en el circo algo no anda bien?

Yo decidí no salir de ahí hasta aclarar el asunto. ¿Como había surgido un lugar de tanta tristeza?

¿Por qué?

¿Cual podía ser la diabólica mente que había pensado en crear un circo donde, sin saberlo, el publico se divirtiera a costa del dolor de unos pocos?

¿Y por qué sufrían tanto? esta y otras dudas me hicieron ir hacia la niña y su hermano, que aún no salían de la carpa.

-¡Oigan! ¡Ustedes dos!-

-¿Si?- la niña me sonrió. Su hermano me observó con tristeza.

-Quiero hablar con alguien acerca de este lugar.-

-Ósea que quiere conocer la historia del Dark Woods Circus?- preguntó el niño, que parecía estar aterrado, de pronto.

-¿Si, por qué? ¿Que pasa?-

-¡No debes hacerlo!- estaba comenzando a asustarme. Su hermana parecía querer callarlo. – ¡No te involucres con este lugar!-

-Él sabe.- me dijo su hermana, ignorándolo, señalándome al hombre que le había traído la comida a la bestia azul que come frío.

-¿Él?-

-Si, Todoe sabe.-

-¿Como dijiste que se llama?-

-Todoe, es el único que recuerda su nombre.-

El niño optó por callarse, y su hermana me sonrió, antes de que ambos se retiraran a su caravana. Observé al hombre que me habían indicado, y me dirigí hacia él no muy seguro de si ese tipo me serviría de algo.

Parecía ser un típico barrendero de una escuela secundaria. No parecía tener absolutamente nada de especial, pero bueno, tal vez supiera algo.

-Así que quiere saber la historia de este circo, ¿cierto?- me preguntó, apenas vio que yo me dirigía hacia él.

-Si, así es, ¿puede ayudarme?-

-Claro, yo se todo sobre todos aquí. Solo... ¿esta seguro de querer saber?- me miró con desconfianza, como si saber la historia del lugar implicara algún tipo de maldición o algo así.

-Si, por favor cuénteme.-

El hombre me invitó a sentarme sobre una caja, y tomó aire, como listo para contar una historia muy larga.

-Veamos...- se rascó la cabeza, como pensando en como comenzar su relato.- Hace un tiempo, existió aquí cerca un hospital. Su dueño era un hombre no muy sano de la cabeza, un doctor que la soledad había vuelto un poco demente, y se aburría enormemente en el lugar. Nadie nunca venia por ahí, nunca había ningún paciente en la clínica.

Hasta el día que, aburrido de todo esto, el hombre mandó un mensaje a todos los hospitales del país, diciendo que cualquier paciente con problemas psicológicos, sin familia, lo recibiría.

Decía que los cuidaría y que no les sucedería nada.

Pero su reputación de loco no le ayudo mucho. Solo llegaron al hospital unos pocos pacientes. Pero esto le bastaba al desquiciado doctor. Comenzaron sus extraños experimentos, que no mejoraron en nada su salud mental. Yo era el que limpiaba el hospital, y no podía retirarme ya que no se por donde queda la salida del bosque... Por eso, pude ver todo con claridad.-

Junto a nosotros paso una mujer joven, vestida de color carmesí y de corto pelo castaño, que yo no había visto antes. La miré con curiosidad. Y aún más cuando, al llegar frente a la jaula de la bestia azul, la observó unos minutos con nostalgia.

Como mencione antes, éste se portaba agresivo con quien quiera que se acercara. Pero a ella, solo la observó en silencio con tristeza.

Observé a Todoe interrogante.

-Ellos fueron los primeros en llegar. Ósea los primeros en sufrir las consecuencias de las demencias del doctor. Nunca supe si estaban enfermos de algo, solo supe que no querían separarse uno de otro. Y el doctor no se que rayos hizo con la chica, que no puede ver ni oler sangre ni muchos menos probarla o cae en un estado de psicosis en el que solo quiere asesinar.

Como le digo, no sé qué rayos hizo con ella.

Y con el joven... pues... creo que le inyectó algo raro que lo mutó en una bestia carnívora y peligrosa, adoptando un tono de piel color azulado que aumentó con los días. Nunca dejaron de querer estar juntos, pese a todo.-

Los miré con curiosidad.

-Solo relato lo que alcancé a observar, no me dejaba entrar a ver los experimentos. Y la verdad, nunca lo lamenté.

A la chica la encerró en un cuarto solitario, junto al de su amado. Fue cuando le pregunté qué demonios pretendía al doctor. Recuerdo que, en respuesta, comenzó a balbucear de forma muy confusa, tanto que no comprendí gran cosa de lo que decía.

Desde ese día, se reía como un demente cada vez mas frecuentemente, y no dejaba de hablar de experimentos cada vez mas extraños, como el que siguió a continuación.- me señalo discretamente a los hermanos; el hombre de dos cabezas, que estaban hablando entre ellos.

-Ellos fueron los que siguieron. Creo que el hermano no dejaba de gritar, y su hermana tenía extraños tics nerviosos. Pero lo que les hizo el doctor fue horrible.

Un día, los mandó a los dos hacia el cuarto de la otra chica. No se que sucedió con exactitud, solamente sé que del cuarto comenzaron a surgir un montón de gritos histéricos. Yo y el doctor corrimos hacia allí de inmediato, y lo que vimos fue... fue...- hizo una pausa y tomó aire -... de solo recordarlo aún tengo pesadillas. El cuarto estaba totalmente manchado de sangre, la joven estaba en un rincón, observando con los ojos abiertos como platos el horrible espectáculo.

Había decapitado a los gemelos. Estaba temblando histéricamente, aterrada de su obra, confundida y destrozada de nervios. – hizo una pausa y no pude evitar mirar con temor a la chica de pelo castaño, que volteó y me miró a los ojos.

Sus ojos eran cafés, pero tenían un extraño tono rojizo. Y su mirada era muy dura, se notaba a leguas que le molestaba que la estuviera viendo con tanto miedo. Aparté mi mirada de ella y le pedí a Todoe que me siguiera contando.

-No los mires con miedo. No les gusta, lo mejor es que los veas lo mas normalmente que puedas. Lo único que quieren es volver a ser como eran antes. Aunque no recuerdan mucho de su vida antes de este circo.- Me aconsejó. Recordé lo que me había dicho la niña rubia. Que no sabía cual era su nombre.

-Y... luego de que vieron eso... ¿que hicieron tu y el medico?- pregunté finalmente.

-Yo me quedé pasmado, compadeciéndome de la joven y observando con pánico a los dos decapitados. La chica observó al doctor con temor.

Y este, estaba mirando fascinado el horrible homicidio. Al lado de la cabeza de la niña, estaba una sierra eléctrica manchada de sangre. Y ahí, me di cuenta de que todo había sido idea del tipo.

Esa mañana, había ido por la sierra no se a donde, y había regresado, dejándola junto a la mujer de pelo castaño.

Recogió las cabezas de ambos niños y luego se llevó el cuerpo de la niña. Cuando salió de la habitación, me miró con perversidad y me ordenó que limpiara todo, dejándome a mí y a la joven en el cuarto, aterrados. Me ordenó que le diera el cuerpo restante al otro joven, que más bien estaba comenzando a transformarse cada vez más en una especie de animal.

Antes de limpiar, la llevé a otra habitación, recuerdo que al cerrar la puerta ella estaba llorando. Me preparé a realizar la más horrible labor de mi vida, y justo cuando terminé, planeé en escapar de ahí.

Caminé a la salida, pensando que no importaba si me perdía en el bosque, era mejor que estar ahí. Pero... al pasar frente a la habitación del chico que se había vuelto un extraño monstruo come carne, y escucharlo sollozar, me dije que no podía dejarlos ahí solos con el otro demente.

De cualquier forma, este bosque tiene algo extraño. No deja salir a los que quiere retener. Yo soy una de esas personas, pero el doctor no. Nunca he podido salir de este lugar. Y me frustra ver como aquí hay gente que entra y sale sin dificultad mientras yo he querido hacerlo por varios años...- su mirada se ensombreció y me dio un sentimiento incómodo. Todoe siguió con su relato.

-El doctor se encerró por horas en su laboratorio, mientras yo estuve intentando consolar a la autora de semejante crimen, sin éxito. Como imaginarás, no pude aproximarme a la bestia, que se sumía en una salvajidad cada vez peor.

Y esa noche, recuerdo que tocaron a la puerta y entró un hombre, con una chica, casi una niña, que llevaba de la mano. De inmediato me di cuenta de que la habían traído por la fuerza.

Tenía el pelo largo color azul verde, y sus ojos eran hermosos.

"Vengo a traerle esta muchacha, ya no podemos seguir manteniéndola en el orfanato. No tiene familia, y no estamos muy seguros de que esté bien de la cabeza. Leímos en un anuncio que aquí ustedes aceptaban ocuparse de este tipo de casos, ¿es cierto?" algo así me dijo el hombre.

Recuerdo como la niña alzó la vista hacia mí. Me miraba con tanta preocupación, con tanto miedo…

Me aterré al imaginar a la pequeña entrando al laboratorio de la clínica y saliendo de ahí convertida en algo que la repugnara, en un monstruo.

Yo estuve a punto de gritarle que no lo hiciera, que debía largarse de ahí.

Pero antes de que abriera siquiera la boca, el doctor apareció a mi lado, me puso una mano en el hombro y le tendió una mano a la chica. – La cuidaremos, no se preocupe.-

Y a mi, me susurró un "Mi experimento está listo. Éste será el ultimo, y podremos comenzar..."

Me recorrió un escalofrío, pero no supe que hacer. ¿Que había hecho con los gemelos?

Se llevó a la chica a otra habitación. Y la dejo ahí, encerrada bajo llave, mientras yo lo miraba interrogante.

Entonces, me guió hacia su laboratorio y me mostró su "creación". Había unido las… las dos cabezas al cuerpo.

Las dos cabezas me miraban aturdidas, y el doctor me ordeno que las guiara hacia algún cuarto. Me lleve a los confundidos gemelos a otra habitación.

Y así, pasaron los días, hasta que le llego el turno a la última. Salió del quirófano exactamente como usted la ve ahora. Y sus ojos... estaban oscurecidos –y me la señalo levemente, bajando la cabeza. – Antes, eran tan hermosos… Entonces, fue cuando el doctor se fue a la ciudad ausentándose por varios días. Mientras tanto, todo había vuelto a la tranquilidad. Si, una tranquilidad llena de pesar.

Los gemelos poco a poco se acostumbraban a ser uno solo. La niña veía todo de forma positiva, o eso parecía. Su hermano hablaba muy poco, totalmente traumado de haber perdido su cuerpo.

El joven que se había transformado en una criatura peligrosa no hablaba ya, solo se quedaba en su habitación observando las blancas paredes, supongo que intentando deshacerse de su mentalidad carnívora.

En sus manos crecieron garras, y recuerdo como comenzó a rasgar las paredes creando extraños diseños, como ausente.

La chica sangrienta había tomado el hábito de observar a través de los barrotes a la bestia. Su carácter se tornó duro y distante, como si temiera acercarse a los demás. Lo que había pasado con los gemelos la tenía trastornada.

Pero la última... lloraba mucho, decía sentirse fea, deforme.

Intenté consolarla diciéndole que no estaba fea ni deformada. Claro, no funcionó. Tomo el habito de cantar, y ahí descubrí que tenía una de las voces mas bonitas que jamás he oído en mi vida. ¿Que mas hubiera podido hacer?-

Observé con atención a la diva deformada. Estaba viéndose en un espejo de cuerpo completo, con mirada triste. Se cepillaba el pelo con nostalgia, y tarareaba en voz baja algunas melodías igual de tristes que ella.

Todoe siguió con su relato mientras mi incomodidad crecía. – Cuando regresó el medico demente, nos pidió que le ayudáramos a levantar una enorme carpa de circo. Le dijo a la chica de pelo azul verdoso que comenzara a ensayar con su hermosa voz.

Mandó a los gemelos a repartir folletos, ya que, por lo visto, ellos podían salir del bosque... condenados a siempre regresar.

No le dio de comer a la bestia azul por un largo rato y le ordenó a la joven de pelo castaño que no dejara escapar a nadie o quien lo pagaría sería ella.

Y yo... pues ni tuve un ascenso ni bajé de puesto. Estoy igual que en el hospital. Comenzaron las funciones, con la madera de los arboles logramos construir carretas. Claro, el doctor había traído más materiales. Lo único bueno que ha hecho en su vida, supongo.

Y así, nació el Dark Woods Circus.

Y estamos condenados a permanecer aquí por siempre. No podemos huir, el bosque es como una prisión. Y, de cualquier forma, ella- señaló con el dedo a la joven de pelo castaño –no puede dejarnos huir.-

Se instaló un silencio lúgubre.

-Pero... Pero...- balbuceé – ¡Es horrible!-

-Si, horrible, pero es cierto.-

-¿Y que paso con el doctor?-

-Se convirtió a si mismo en una atracción.- me señaló al dueño del circo, que seguía vigilando todo obsesivamente.

-¿Y el hospital?-

-Está detrás del circo, en ruinas, abandonado.-

Reflexioné por unos instantes. Toda la humanidad de la que me siento dueño me decía a gritos que debía hacer algo, no podría retirarme de ahí y simplemente dejarlos a todos sumirse en tanto dolor hasta el fin de sus existencias.

-¿Hay alguna forma de que podamos hacer algo?- le pregunte a Todoe, con preocupación, y dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa con tal de ayudar.

-No.- me miró con curiosidad unos minutos.- de todos modos, no creo que puedas hacer mucho.- señaló mis piernas. –Debes preparar tu acto.-

Me quedé en silencio unos minutos antes de darme cuenta de que... de que... mis piernas se habían convertido en raíces. Miré mi brazo, descubriendo que mi piel se había tornado verdosa y parecía crecerme musgo por todo el cuerpo.

Observe a Todoe con terror, con los ojos abiertos como platos.

-Bienvenido al circo de los bosques oscuros- murmuro, con una sonrisa perversa que me heló la sangre.

________________________FIN

Atte. Lallen


End file.
